The Cabin
by OriiGiins
Summary: A group of high school kids who are going out to a Cabin in the woods all by themselves, what could ever go wrong? A Slasher AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Of course, Seth knew staring at the clock did nothing to make it move faster, but the final minute seemed to be moving slow just to spite him, when the bell finally rang out.

_Finally! _

The day was finally over as Seth nonchalantly threw the things on his desk into his bag, worrying about their organization later. Nudging the sleeping body in the desk in front of him, which startled his friend from his slumber.

"Day finally done?" He groggily asked, as he stretched in his seat, before collecting his signature one folder to be his total school supply, before standing to stretch out even more. "Surprised Mr. CrankyAss let me sleep."

Seth couldn't help but laugh at the nickname for their teacher, before glancing over to the older man in his desk chair shaking his head.

"I've given up hope for you Ambrose, you're Rollins' problem now." The two boys had a slight chuckle at that statement.

"He's always been my problem, Mr. Cole." The two quickly exited the room, heading out to the student parking.

"So, it's finally the big Cabin trip weekend! Three days of getting drunk, being dumbass kids, and not a single god damn responsibility to worry for!" The excitement from his friend made Seth grin some. A three day weekend finally meant they were able to use the new cabin his parents had inherited just last month. Seth never heard of Uncle Cleet, and when his parents had heard that name, a glance of worry was shared between the two of them. Seth thought it was a prank or something at first, I mean it couldn't have been a more stereotypical of an estranged Uncle name, but he didn't care, a free cabin is a free cabin.

"When do you have worry about responsibility? You're barely on track to graduate, Dean." Another voice came from behind the pair, but they both knew who it belonged to.

"Roman, don't start. You're suppose to be the fun one while Seth plays Mother." The three shared a laugh.

"Sorry if I care to see you in some sort of college...Oh who am I kidding, I care to see you in some sort of work field." Another laugh.

"But all jokes aside, Coach letting you go?" Seth asked, as they were now near Dean's aged Monte Carlo.

"You get rewarded when you get the game winning pick six." Yet another mention of the famous play from last week's famous play came from Roman. "There it is." Dean muttered under his breath, which all Roman could do was grin at the comment.

"But check it, Jey and Jimmy are cool with getting the booze for us, they just wanna be invited." Seth shrugged as the trio piled into the car, ready for the drive home.

"No problem with me, they're usually cool. So what does that make now? 8 people total?" Seth asked, trying to count in his head how many people he had to keep track of over the next three days.

"Us three, Becky, Paige…" The mention of Paige made Dean's eyes light up. "Paige? Since when was she coming?" Seth and Roman laughed at their friend's obvious schoolboy crush.

"Thought I forgot something." Seth sarcastically tried to play ignorant, as Dean just returned a glance of annoyance.

"Anyways, Paige, Sasha, Jey, Jimmy, Sami and Mike." A groan came from Roman. "I don't know how Coach lets that big mouth idiot on the team."

"Either way, ten people. It only has two bedrooms, and I get the master."

"You mean Becky and you get the master." It was Dean's turn to tease Seth.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious. You two can fight over the other room, or all of you can pile into it for all I care."

"Great, let's get these final packing done before we go to fun!"

All three boys shouted in glee and smacking whatever was around them in pure excitement for the trip that was planned ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Everyone was grateful that the Uso Cousins were somehow able to afford Cadillac SUVs, Roman was convinced it was probably via drug dealing, but when it comes to trips like this, everyone was glad they had that type of suspicious money.

It was barely ten minutes into the two hour drive when Dean chimed up. "So Seth, you ever tell the story of what they found in those woods?"

Seth shot a glance in the rear view mirror to the man who had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Found what?" Becky chimed up, the words getting her attention away from her phone.

Seth sighed, surprised that out of everyone, Dean was the one who somehow read the news article about six months ago.

"There may, or may not, have been a few things of evidence of Satanists."

"Oh hell naw!" Jimmy shouted in the driver's seat. "That ain't right!"

The shit eating grin on Dean's face grew even larger.

"Look! It was only a few pentagrams and candles, and it was near the Tatitini River, which is like four miles away from the Cabin." Seth was hoping to ease everyone's nerves about the news.

"Only fucking four miles? An entire forest, and it was that close?!" Jimmy kept his panic up.

"Well, I highly doubt they'll walk four miles to our cabin to do anything…" Seth trailed off, not really sure what angle he should play to ease the situation.

"Are you kidding?" Now it was Sami who sounded like he was nervous about the whole thing. "Don't they march like miles upon miles to get to a safe spot to do their...things?"

Another sigh from Seth from the fact Dean was able to get two of them panicking at the idea of a Cult in the middle of the forest.

"Alright how about this, if you see one pentagram or candle, feel free to leave." That gotten a silence from both Sami and Jimmy, looking to please them before Dean chimed up again.

"You know I've been thinking, who's to say your Uncle Cleet wasn't one? I mean that's obviously a made up name, Uncle Rasputin would've been more convincing."

Now Seth planted his face into his hands with another sigh.

"Dean, you're about to be left on the side of the road. No one in my family was a Satanist, there will be no Satanists in the woods, and we should start focusing on the fun we're about to get into instead of stupid things like that."

Again silence, so it looked like everyone was trying to swallow the idea down and focus on other things instead.

No other mention was made of them for the rest of the two hours, and when they pulled in front of the lone Cabin to see Jey had beaten them there, the rest of the party outside, waiting for Seth who had the keys.

"Finally you guys show up, we've been waiting for thirty minutes! In this heat, these mosquitoes love my perfume for some reason, and…" Seth had barely gotten his car door open when Mike's complaints had started.

"You can always use fresh air, but…" Seth cut him off, as he fumbled the keys out of his pocket and threw them to Mike. "Feel free to be the first one in there."

"Let us know if there's any dead animals or pentagrams on the walls!" Dean called out as he was climbing out of the car.

"What are you on about now?" Roman asked as he had gotten up from the porch, to help the rest with their bags.

"Oh, do I have a story for you pal!" The same grin once again formed on Dean's face, but Seth butted in.

"Save it for later. Maybe once we get a fire going you can scare everyone shitless." Dean's eyes lit up from the idea of spinning the evidence into a horrifying campfire story.

"So, how was the ride with Mike?" Seth asked while Roman and Sasha both shook their heads.

"Don't even get me started, why was he invited again?" Seth laughed. "I don't think I ever even asked, but you know how he is."

Roman's eyes rolled. "Yep, that sounds like Miz. Let's just get inside."

The sight of walking in the front door surprised everyone. The cabin was perfectly fine. Seth had the image in the back of his head that once they walked in, it'd be layers upon layers of dust and cobwebs covering every piece of furniture, but instead it was just fine.

"I like what your Uncle…" Mike was cut off from a loud howl, almost inhumane, and it sounded like it was growing in noise, not coming closer, but getting louder to become more clear to the group.

"The Hell was that?!" Jimmy and Jey both shouted at the same time, as everyone's attention was turned to the windows and open front door.

"No idea...maybe a...moose?" Seth wanted to dig deep for a reasonable response.

"Moose? Nah dawg, that shit sounded like Bigfoot!" That gotten a few laughs.

"Well." Roman started between chuckles. "Let's go hunting and become famous!" That gotten everyone to ease up with laughs, everyone expect the Usos.

"I don't know dawg, that didn't feel right!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The two giant men couldn't believe their eyes.

It had worked.

Before them, standing in the center of the pentagram they drew on the forest's floor, it was exactly what they wanted.

The man, no, the creature breathed heavily, on its knees as it hadn't moved since it appeared in the shape.

The animal sacrifice, the poor girl the brunette man tricked in the bar the night before, the chants, the reading from the book, it had all worked, and now before them kneeled the entity that their circle called only 'Fiend.'

The two men weren't sure what to do. Their mission worked but, now what? The bald one slightly walked forward. "My master?" That caused the thing's head to snap to attention, it's full, dull black eyes staring into his own, causing him to back up some.

The shriek came next. It was a short, loud yelp as the thing sprung forward, it's hand forcing its way down the bald one's throat, suffocating the man, pushing him back against a tree, as he forced his hand deeper into his mouth, nothing he could do freeing himself.

The other man, finally snapped free from his shock and now finally processing that the creature was attacking his friend, picked up the knife they used for the cat and the girl, before rushing forward.

The creature let the bald one go, turning to catch the other man's arm, holding his arm back with ease before it was slowing being pushed back towards him, the panic in his eyes setting off as the knife was slowly inching towards his neck, before it pierced the skin, and eventually delivered the kill.

The bald one was back on his feet, as more fear came to his eyes when the creature had snapped to look at him again, and just as before the thing's hand was forced down his throat.

After the bald man's body finally collapsed onto the ground, joining his friend, the thing let out a loud, terrifying shriek, screaming as loud as it possibly could...before it heard something.

Laughter.

—

The creature stalked the group for a while, it could just rush out and end them all right now.

But the thing feasted on was fear, it gave the creature purpose, strength, meaning, and energy. Scaring humans before killing them was the only thing it was useful for.

So for now, it'll bide its time and wait


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Everyone was listening to Dean's story around the campfire, mixing into the sounds of the forest at night, the crickets chirping, a few howls of animals.

"And as the cops were slowly approaching the unresponsive girl…" It appeared Dean had all day to think about how to spin the evidence to a terrifying tale.

"I can't believe you're letting him do this." Becky had leaned over to whisper to Seth, who just shrugged in return. "Better an exaggerated tale to keep him entertained about the whole thing."

Dean finished the story off with the cops being ambushed by the cult, and them never be seen again.

"Well, that was so incredibly fun. But I think I'm turning in." Paige spoke up, standing up to stretch some, as Dean's eyes lit up some.

"Yeah, same. Think I had enough fun filling your dreams with nightmares everyone." Seth gave him a 'real smooth' look, in which he just shrugged.

"I can't believe it! No signal for the last thirty minutes!" Now it was Mike to chime up. "I'm going in too, my followers need me!" He got up, holding his phone around, hoping to find even just a bar.

"Alright, who should go next?" Sami asked.

"I got one. La Llorona." Seth chimed up, leaning in, already appearing to be excited as Dean was during his story.

"Wait, you even Hispanic, dawg?" Jimmy asked and Seth laughed some. "Dude, my mom's maiden name was Lopez."

—

"So, did I scare you straight to bed?" Dean asked as the trio got inside, and Paige just rolled her eyes at the question, while Mike brushed by them, trying every square inch of the house in hopes of success.

"Oh yeah, a Satanist cult in the woods, how original. Next thing everyone saw was Bigfoot being the leader!"

Dean laughed at her sarcasm. "Hey, it was based on a true story you know, maybe not the deaths and such, but…" Paige cut him off. "So was Amityville Horror, but you don't see me running out every lakeside house."

More laughter.

"Alright, Alright. I gotta come up with a better one for tomorrow so you tremble in fear."

"Still no signal!" The two briefly forgot about Mike's presence as he was quietly marching around the house to fix his problem of no internet. "I'm going into the woods in hopes."

Paige and Dean rose an eyebrow at each other, before Dean chimed up.

"You're going into a deep wooded area to hope signal is out there, while it's not available in a wide open field and building?"

Mike laughed in a very sarcastic tone, before adding up. "I'm desperate! And if anything I can get a new profile picture, an outdoor man on top of the lead theater actor, a cornerback, and just an all around awesome dude! My followers will love it!"

—

Mike had only walked about five minutes into the woods, no luck in the signal finding, but was able to at least take a good selfie.

"Perfect! Once I get out of this dump, this will be perfect for my new profile picture." He looked around. "Why am I talking to myself?"

Just as he put his phone into his jacket's pocket, he heard a hushed "Hey…"

"Who's that?"...No response.

"Bet it's you Dean. Your story wasn't scary, neither is this."

A moment of silence fell before another low hushed "Yes...Dean...Me Dean...I'm Dean." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yeah great Frankenstein impression buddy, I'm heading back, do whatever you want."

As he started to walk away and back towards the cabin, a louder, almost shout came.

"Wait!"

Mike turned around and saw someone in front of him, standing a few feet away.

"Oh yeah, real nice spooky clown mask, Dean. Where'd you get that piece of crap, Walmart?"

It finally dawned on Mike.

Whoever that was, was short and stocky, and the hair wasn't like anything the group would be capable of doing something that quick.

The mask also wasn't a mask. It was the thing's face.

The creature shrieked, rushing towards Mike, who tried to stumble backwards but was quickly caught, as the creature's hands grasped onto his skull, and pummeled it repeatedly against a tree, waiting until he finally stopped moving to let him go, and yet again let out another loud shriek, just as it did when it killed the two humans who summoned him.

It wanted more.

More blood and more fear.


End file.
